


Hogwarts (Phan AU)

by Emotionallyunstabl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Griffindor!Dan, M/M, Slytherin!Chris, Yule Ball, hufflepuff!phil, ravenclaw!pj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionallyunstabl/pseuds/Emotionallyunstabl
Summary: A Phan Harry Potter AU because I'm trash. Feat/ KickthestickzI apologise





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my way too and from school. It isn't edited, pretty please point out my mistakes.

Phil was walking towards his common room, being a Hufflepuff, it was located right by the kitchens. Phil knew how to get in there, all the Hufflepuffs did, it was tradition to show the first years how to get in there then have a midnight feast in the common room. He was 97% sure professor Sprout knew about this. He stopped in front of the painting of a bowl of fruit, debating whether he should go in and eat something. He tickled the pair and the painting swung forward like a door, allowing Phil to pass through. 

Inside he was surprised to find it free of house elves, perhaps they were talking to the head master or something. The kitchen was weird empty, spotlessly clean and smelling of dishwashing liquid. He heard a faint noise, like someone whispering and sniffing. Poking around one of the many counter tops he found a boy. This boy had obviously been crying, his eyes were closed like he had been trying to calm himself down. He wore a Griffindor tie but Phil couldn't recognise him from anywhere, perhaps he was in a different year.

"Are you alright?" Phil asked, not knowing whether this was a good idea or not.

The boy jumped, he was sitting down, back against a pantry, staring up at Phil, startled. "I- I uh, yeah I'm fine." He looked down, embarrassed that he had been seen in such a vulnerable way.

Phil sat next to him and shook his hand, "I'm Phil," he stated, still worried, "fourth year."

"Dan," he said quietly, "third." He said even quieter. 

"Well Dan, how about we get you some food." 

"But-"

"We're in the kitchens," Phil said, smiling at Dan's confused expression, "we can eat whatever we want."

Phil opened up another pantry to find cookies in a jar, reaching up to get them he carefully lifted them down and put them with Dan. Grinning, they both took a cookie. 

"Are you muggleborn?" Phil asked

"Yeah, you?"

"Yes!" Said Phil excitedly, "Do you play video games?"

Dan's ears seemed to perk up, "yes..."

"What do you like to play?"

The two boys continued to talk, they talked well into the night, talking about muse, Pokémon and YouTube. They had become close friends by the time they had both started to yawn and talk about heading to bed.

It wasn't until Phil had his head against the pillow when he remembered that Dan had been crying. Phil flipped him pillow over and asked himself what on earth could that boy could be so upset about.

___________

The two were walking to breakfast, Phil had started to wait for Dan at the bottom of the staircase when his friend Pj walked over to him from a door across the room.

"Waiting for your boyfriend I see." Pj teased, but he shouldn't have because just at that moment Chris came from around another corner.

"Hey Peej" the Slitherin said, blowing a kiss towards the slowly reddening face.

Pj mumbled something inaudible and turned a brilliant crimson colour.

"Look who's talking." Said Phil once Chris had vanished around the corner.

"Yeah well at least I haven't been staring at someone when I need to study!" They were both in fifth year, O.W.L year. 

"I do not stare at him-" Phil began hotly, but stopped because Dan was walking down the staircase towards them.

"Sorry I kept you waiting," Dan said, "over slept."

"It's okay." Phil reassured, and guided him to the great hall where the smell of bacon wafted towards them.

__________

The only question anyone wanted the answer to was 'who are you taking to the ball?' and 'have you asked anyone to the Yule ball yet Phillip?' Sixth year was bad enough without Harry Potter doing something extraordinary or a stupid dress robe fitting.

He pulled on his robes, and walked down to the great hall. He had no partner but and least his friends would be there. He walked into the now icy wonderland and was breath taken, not by the seven-foot sculptures or the hanging crystal chandeliers, but by his best friend standing partnerless against a wall.

Dan was dressed in all black, his shirt having darker black designs on it that you could only see if you were standing directly under one of the crystal chandeliers. Phil started to walk towards him after realising he was staring, Dan saw him and started to speak,

"Hey Phil!" He said happily, putting a butterbeer he had down on the table, "did your partner abandon you too?"

"Uhh," said Phil, embarrassed, "I uhh, didn't find a partner."

"How did you not find a partner?" Dan exclaimed, "you're ho- uhh I mean cu- wait uhh good looking guy who uhh, yeah." Dan was turning as red as the punch beside him.

"Well I'm not surprised you found a partner," said Phil, not really knowing what he meant, "but why would anyone abandon you?" 

"I left to get us drinks and she started grinding with some Durmstrang dude." 

"Harsh." Chuckled Phil, slightly (very) glad that Dan was free tonight, "why are you here alone though, where's Chris and Pj?"

Dan sighed and jerked his thumb to the left of him, Pj was pinned against the wall by Chris, they were sticking their tongue down each other's throats and moaning inappropriately. The scene was slightly sickening,

"They've been doing that for half an hour now" Dan complained, "could they at least get a room?" 

"We could try-" Phil began 

"Shit there she is." Interrupted Dan, who tried to hide from the girl walking over, "uhh, I'll just uhh." He turned to Phil and as she arrived at the table and opened her mouth up to speak, Dan forced himself onto Phil, kissing him until they were breathless. 

All three of the slightly shocked and the girl said, rather bitterly, "I was going to ask you if you wanted me back, but I see you got a boy toy replacement." She looked Phil up and down disapprovingly, "Don't ask a girl out if you're, you know... that." She gestured to Phil.

"I'll date anyone who is good looking inside and out." Dan retorted, "and you don't fit either category, come on Phil." He dragged Phil through a door and out into the dark night.

They sat at the edge of the lake in silence, listening to the sounds of the Ball behind them.

"I'm sorry I kissed you," Dan apologised after a while, "it's probably terrible having a boy kiss you when you're straight. I should of made something up or just faced the embarrassment because now-  
Mmf!" He was cut of by a pair of lips now kissing him, they were soft and soon he was kissing back. They rolled over on the grass, Phil lying on top of Dan, head against his chest.

"In case you haven't realised," Phil said, looking up at Dan, "I'm not straight either."

The two laughed as from behind a tree, Pj handed Chris $25. 

"Told you Phil would be the one to kiss him." Chris said

"Technically Dan kissed him first."

"Yeah but not romantically, he just wanted to get rid of his partner." 

"Fine." Said Pj and crossed his arms.

"Speaking of making out however-?" Winked Chris

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
